<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Be Born Again by Loopie_Lupie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608965">To Be Born Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopie_Lupie/pseuds/Loopie_Lupie'>Loopie_Lupie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Highlander - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Flashbacks, Highlander AU, M/M, Modern AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, Some canon disregarded, Soulmate AU, death of reincarnations, different names used for main characters for different personas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopie_Lupie/pseuds/Loopie_Lupie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After nearly sixty years, Qui-Gon Jinn had nearly given up on ever finding the one who made his heart sing again.</p>
<p>After nearly sixty years, he finally met familiar eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duncan MacLeod/Methos (Highlander), Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Life Repeats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As is common with most my fics, I blame our QuiObi server and specifically <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearex">TeaRex</a> for this fic happening. And then of course, watching Rob Roy for making me <i>have</i> to write this now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After nearly sixty years, Qui-Gon Jinn had nearly given up on ever finding the one who made his heart sing again.</p>
<p>After nearly sixty years, he finally met familiar eyes.</p>
<p>Breath catching in his chest, Qui-Gon stared after the young man when the redhead slipped into a small cafe. It took him a few moments to collect himself. He’d heard some claim that reincarnation was nothing more than fantasy, but he knew better. The many times he’d found this beautiful young man, and lost him just as many, proved that reincarnation was real. </p>
<p>And as much pain as he knew would come, as much as he would break losing his sweet boy once again, he didn’t have it in him to even try to stop the way he started to walk, following the redhead into the cafe.</p>
<p>He hung back for a long moment, tucking a dark strand of hair behind his ear. The memories of losing this man over and over plagued him and he feared he didn’t have it in him to speak to his sweet boy again. That fear shattered under the light that filled him when that familiar laugh rang out, the redhead grinning at the barista as he took his cup from her. </p>
<p>Even if Qui-Gon must lose him again, he had to chase the short moments of happiness he knew he could find in this man. No matter what form their relationship took on. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d been no more than friends. That would be better than walking away from him. </p>
<p>Stepping up to the counter and ordering a simple jasmine tea, he was glad that this cafe seemed a popular place at the moment. If only because it left practically all the tables with at least one person sitting at them. And thus, he had a reason to speak to the beautiful redhead.</p>
<p>Stepping up next to the small table the young man was sitting and setting up a laptop, he cleared his throat softly. “Excuse me…”</p>
<p>Beautiful green eyes raised to his face and Qui-Gon’s breath caught again, the polite smile on the man’s lips tempting him to touch even when he knew he couldn’t. “Yes?”</p>
<p>It took Qui-Gon a moment to collect himself enough to speak, but other than a slight nervousness creeping in on the redhead’s face the other seemed patient enough. “Would you mind if I sat with you? The other tables are full as well.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Blinking a couple times, the redhead glanced around the cafe before his smile grew slightly. “Please, I only need the one chair anyways.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Qui-Gon gave a warm smile of his own as he pulled back the chair across from the young man and moved to sit.</p>
<p>“I hope you don’t mind if I work on my homework…” The young man gestured lightly at his laptop before he sipped at his drink.</p>
<p>“Of course not, schooling is important.” Qui-Gon smiled, gently tugging on the teabag in his cup to help urge the flavor to infuse all of the water.</p>
<p>That polite smile became much more warm; the smile that he knew so well and wished he could taste once more.</p>
<p>They sat in silence for a few moments and it wasn’t until Qui-Gon had pulled the bag from his tea that he spoke again. “May I ask what you’re studying?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” The questioning note came a few seconds before those beautiful eyes pulled away from the laptop screen to meet Qui-Gon’s again. “Sorry, I was reading, what were you asking?”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Perhaps he shouldn’t have jumped into speaking to the young man like this. “I was just curious what you’re studying.”</p>
<p>“History...I’m going for my Masters in Ancient Histories and Cultures.” His voice was excited to start with, but the moment he’d finished naming his degree, the young man ducked his head slightly and frowned at his laptop. “Mm, sorry.”</p>
<p>That look and apology said he wasn’t used to anyone actually caring about such things and Qui-Gon hated to see his sweet boy distressed in any way. “What are you apologizing for? I asked, didn’t I?”</p>
<p>Eyes widening slightly, the young man looked up at him and smiled a bit. “I suppose that’s true.”</p>
<p>“Ancient cultures, you said?” The redhead nodded to him and Qui-Gon gave him a warm smile, wishing he could give more than kind words to make him feel better. “What era are you looking at right now?”</p>
<p>It took the young man a couple moments to answer, his obvious surprise at being asked about his studies making Qui-Gon worry what kind of life this young man had lived this time. “Scotland, around the sixteen and seventeen-hundreds.”</p>
<p>“Ah, the time of the great clans.” The surprise and excitement in those beautiful green eyes had Qui-Gon’s smile shifting closer to a grin. “I worked with an art appraiser a while back, I’ve got quite a bit of knowledge about certain older time frames myself.”</p>
<p>None of that was a lie, though it was better to leave one to make their own assumptions. It led to fewer manhunts that required more effort than he cared to give. Besides, he wanted to stay as close to his sweet boy as he could for now, and being declared insane didn’t seem quite the way to do so.</p>
<p>“Really?” The young man was smiling a bit and the nod he received just had him smiling all the more, the white of his teeth finally peeking from behind his lips. “I can’t say I’ve met many people who were interested in history the way I am.”</p>
<p>“Well, those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it.” That gained him a chuckle from the young man and Qui-Gon wished that such words, as easily as they’d come to him, hadn’t hurt to speak aloud. Alas, he knew the repetition that awaited his sweet boy who remembered nothing of all the times they had met before, still, he offered a hand. “I believe introductions are in order...I’m Qui.”</p>
<p>“Oh!” A faint blush took to the redhead’s cheeks as if he’d just realized they hadn’t exchanged names yet and he reached out to take Qui-Gon’s hand. “I’m Obi-Wan...and yes, I’m aware it’s an odd name. But then, as my mother said, I’m an odd child so it fit well enough.”</p>
<p>Qui-Gon hadn’t expected to ever hear that name spoken aloud again and it gave him a moment's pause. It was the name he had first met his sweet boy under and now he bore it again. Whether that meant anything or not, the Celt couldn’t say, but part of him loved to hear that name once more.</p>
<p>“It’s a beautiful name.” Qui-Gon refrained from repeating the man’s name, sure that the word would be caressed by his tongue as if speaking to a lover and he feared that might upset the young man when they’d only just met again. “Don’t let anyone tell you different.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan gave a soft chuckle, almost as if he didn’t believe Qui-Gon, but he nodded, a tiny and impish smile playing over his lips. “I am rather attached to it.”</p>
<p>Chuckling as well, Qui-Gon sipped at his tea. “You’re learning about the great clans, what are you reading about right now?”</p>
<p>“I’ve got to learn to tell the tartans apart.” Obi-Wan turned his laptop so that Qui-Gon could see the screen and the patterns along with their descriptions.</p>
<p>Qui-Gon couldn’t help the frown that took his features when he spotted the MacGregor tartan and the fact they had the blue absolutely wrong. Brows drawing together slightly, he shook his head slightly.</p>
<p>“Well, considering they’ve got it wrong you’ll struggle with that.” The words were out before he could stop them and he watched those russet brows draw together in confusion. “Sorry, I can trace myself back to the MacGregors,” Not a lie, though he knew Obi-Wan wouldn’t think he meant that he himself had worn and battled under those colors. “And the blue there is wrong. The MacGregors were a deeper blue, that is a MacLeod blue. Much too bright for the moorland MacGregors.”</p>
<p>As he listened, Obi-Wan’s confusion gave way to excitement and he leaned forward to look at the screen and compare the colors. “You’re certain?”</p>
<p>“I have a kilt in the MacGregor colors, I’m certain.” Qui-Gon smiled at the fact Obi-Wan didn’t seem bothered by his comments but rather intrigued.</p>
<p>“A family heirloom?” That excitement was honestly palpable and reminded Qui-Gon of just how infectious Obi-Wan’s moods could be no matter what they were.</p>
<p>Qui-Gon gave a slight shrug. “Something like that.”</p>
<p>He wasn’t exactly lying to say it was similar to a family heirloom. He had gotten it when adopted by the MacGregors after all, so it had been from the family itself. Even if he couldn’t exactly admit to the fact that it was his kilt or that he wasn’t a clansman by blood.</p>
<p>“What I wouldn’t give to see that…” Green eyes were wide in awe for a moment before Obi-Wan cleared his throat and ducked his head, cheeks pinking again. “I’m sorry, I’ve just never met anyone with an heirloom from the great clans.”</p>
<p>“I also have kilt and cloak pins from the same time frame.” Perhaps he shouldn’t bring them up, but part of him hoped it would be enough to get the young man to agree to meet up again.</p>
<p>“Truly?” Obi-Wan’s excitement was spreading and Qui-Gon couldn’t help but grin as he nodded. “Could I see-” The young man broke off, cheeks flaring a bright pink. “Sorry, we just met and that was rude of me.”</p>
<p>“I don’t believe it was rude. You were excited and made a request, there is nothing to apologize for.” It took all the personal strength Qui-Gon had to keep his hands looped around his cup rather than reaching out to his sweet boy. “And if you’d be willing to give me your number, I’d be happy to find a time to meet up and let you see my MacGregor items.”</p>
<p>Still blushing, Obi-Wan gave a hesitant smile and nodded quickly as one hand dove into his pocket. “Absolutely!”</p>
<p>It had usually taken a good deal more effort on his part to get Obi-Wan to agree to meeting him again in his past lives. Perhaps he should have been offended that it was all due to old clothes and jewelery that the redhead was so eager to get together again. But honestly, so long as he got to see his sweet boy again, how could he complain?</p>
<p>Pulling out his own cell phone, Qui-Gon quickly tapped through the settings until it was ready for a new number to be added. “Here.”</p>
<p>In a way he was thankful that he was always determined to master that which he set himself to learn, and this new technology was no different. At least he avoided looking like a complete idiot since most assumed him to be no more than forty when they met him.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan smiled at him and took his phone, setting his own on the table. Typing in his information took him less time than it would have Qui-Gon, but he supposed that since he didn’t tend to text very often it made sense that the young man was more adept at hitting the tiny little keys. His attention was pulled from the redhead to the young man’s phone when it suddenly started ringing. Though the sound cut off just seconds later.</p>
<p>“And now I have your number too.” Smiling brightly at Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan suddenly jumped and looked down when the brunet’s phone started ringing in his hand. “Um, looks like Mac is trying to call you…”</p>
<p>Qui-Gon took the phone the moment that Obi-Wan held it out to him, sliding the answer button and lifting it to his ear. “Yes?”</p>
<p>
  <i>“Where are you?”</i>
</p>
<p>“A cafe here in Seacouver...why?” Brows drawing together, Qui-Gon wondered what had caused his friend’s voice to be hard.</p>
<p><i>“Good. Then he hasn’t found you yet.”</i> Relief, now.</p>
<p>“Who?” If Duncan had been worried for him, that it was likely that he ought worry for himself. And as much as it would hurt to walk away from his sweet boy, he would if he had to in order to keep Obi-Wan safe.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Qui, the Count has been spotted. Methos just heard from his contacts in the Watchers. He’s in Italy.”</i>
</p>
<p>It took all his effort to push down the instant fear and anger that flooded him and keep his face neutral. “I thought he was…Gone.” </p>
<p>These conversations were always harder when someone was close enough to overhear. Even more so when he wanted a chance to meet up with that person again later.</p>
<p><i>“So did we. Seems that Jacobi’s Watcher lied about him taking down the Count.”</i> Duncan’s voice was apologetic, his empathy over an old enemy cropping up clear.</p>
<p>“He has horrible timing.” Qui-Gon could see the questions in Obi-Wan’s eyes, but he forced a smile to his lips and shook his head slightly.</p>
<p><i>“What happened?”</i> That concern struck a chord with Qui-Gon and had him drawing in a deep breath before answering.</p>
<p>“Remember Mary?”</p>
<p><i>“You found her again?”</i> Duncan was one of the few that knew his past, knew that which he sought every waking moment.</p>
<p>“Yes.” His voice was carefully controlled.</p>
<p>
  <i>“With you now?”</i>
</p>
<p>“Mmhmm…”</p>
<p>There were a couple moments of muttering and Qui-Gon assumed Duncan had covered the microphone. Doing the same, he mouthed ‘sorry’ to Obi-Wan who gestured faintly at him and mouthed back ‘no problem’. Finally Duncan spoke clearly again.</p>
<p><i>“Methos and I will be getting tickets for a flight tonight. We’ll come out until we can verify for certainty if it is the Count. We won’t let him take her away again.”</i> Duncan’s voice had that tone that Qui-Gon knew meant that no amount of arguing would change his mind.</p>
<p>Besides, the help in keeping Obi-Wan safe this time couldn’t be all that bad if he were honest. “Text me the flight info, I’ll pick you up at the airport.”</p>
<p>
  <i>“We’ll see you then.”</i>
</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan. Bye, Mac.” Hanging up, he smiled apologetically at Obi-Wan. “I’m so sorry about that.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be, sounds like someone’s coming to visit.” Obi-Wan smiled at him easily.</p>
<p>“Yes, a friend and his husband are coming out from France.” While he usually kept his personal life to himself, this was Obi-Wan and the words just fell from his lips. “Haven’t seen them in a few years now.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like it’ll be good for you.” Obi-Wan grabbed his cup and tipped it up, only to lower it again and frown at it before setting it back down. “Always good to catch up with friends.”</p>
<p>“Indeed it is.” He could only hope to get to catch up with Obi-Wan in this life, to learn about his life and friends this time around as well. “They won’t be here until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest, shall we look at a few more of those tartans?”</p>
<p>“Mind if I go get another coffee first?” </p>
<p>“Of course, please.” Qui-Gon gestured gently at the young man.</p>
<p>Watching Obi-Wan walk away, he had to say that he quite liked the way the denim hugged the young man’s body. Oh how he wanted to be able to pull his sweet boy close, kiss him, touch him, make him fall apart. Alas, that was not his to have. Not yet. Perhaps not at all this time around. But that did nothing to quell the desire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Memories Relived</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even after Obi-Wan had needed to leave to get to his evening class, Qui-Gon hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the young man. He’d spent the evening lost in memories and dreams of why might be, what likely would be. All he could do was pray that perhaps between himself, Duncan and Methos that they might be able to spare Obi-Wan from the Count’s wrath.</p><p>He still didn’t understand why the Count had come to hate him after nearly two hundred years as his friend, his teacher, his <em>confidant</em>. Alas, it seemed every time the Count showed up he sought out Obi-Wan with perhaps even more fervor than Qui-Gon himself. But instead of wishing to have the young man to love, he always sought to kill him instead. And this time, maybe, <em>finally</em> <em>this time</em>, he could stop the Count before he could take Obi-Wan away from him again.</p><p>As much as he had once thought himself to know the Count, he still, over a millenia later, could not figure out what had caused the Count to hate Obi-Wan so intensely. The first time he’d shared time with the young man, as short as it had been, the Count had been supportive of him. Even been there to console him after Obi-Wan fell ill and passed away. It was only when he found his sweet love a second time that his mentor had started to react less than favorably. </p><p>The Count had suggested that he stay away from the ‘changeling child’ as he’d taken to calling Obi-Wan in that second life, citing the vibrant green of his eyes that looked nothing like the dark eyes of his parents. But even having shared those few short years with Obi-Wan prior, he hadn’t been able to find it in him to stay away from the redhead. His heart and soul were too clearly linked to the young man for him to even try.</p><p>It was the fourth time that he had found Obi-Wan that the Count had laid down an ultimatum to him. Either he would leave his sweet boy behind, or the Count would make the choice for him. Qui-Gon had made the mistake of laughing, of believing that his cherished mentor would never truly be able to hurt him.</p><p>That was the mistake that nearly broke him.</p><p>For the Count had not been joking in the slightest. And he definitely made the decision for Qui-Gon, not by sending Obi-Wan away, but by taking the innocent boy’s life instead. It was that moment that his relationship to his mentor fractured, breaking into pieces as his reliance in the older man was shattered. To be so hurt by someone he had trusted so implicitly had damaged his ability to connect for decades. </p><p>Until he met Obi-Wan yet again.</p><p>There was something about the kindness in Obi-Wan, his willingness to believe in others, that healed Qui-Gon’s heart again and let him open himself to others once more. Even if he’d only gotten a couple years with his beloved again, he had healed enough to handle his anger at the world, at the Count, at all those who would wrong others. It was his sweet boy who taught him to control his anger and turned him from the warmongering that had taken his heart in those years between rebirths.</p><p>That time it had been a winter cold that had taken his love away, and as much as he cursed fate for that, he had accepted it. If only because it was the first time he’d told Obi-Wan about their shared lives together. And even now, he could remember the love and hope in those beautiful green eyes even when they both knew that his life was up.</p><p>**********</p><p>
  <em> He held his beloved close, his vision blurring with tears as he held the young man close to himself. Each cough jarred them both as Taika, as he’d been named this time around, leaned into his chest, his lips chapped and pale in a way Qui-Gon recognized spoke of his final breath being not too far away. He pressed tender kisses to the top of Taika’s head every few moments, wishing he could do more to soothe the pain and fear from his beloved. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I would that I could save you, my sweet boy.” His words were a soft whisper, meant only for Taika. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Even alone in the young man’s hut, they had to be careful so that the tribe he’d been born into wouldn’t take action against either of them. Not that Qui-Gon expected he would stay much longer than it took to bury Taika. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I-” Taika broke off in a rough series of coughs that shook him so much that Qui-Gon’s own shoulder hurt from how it jostled the two of them.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Shh, you don’t need to talk, just save your strength.” Selfish it might be, but he would take every last second he could holding his beloved close. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He felt Taika shake his head against his chest and Qui-Gon wished he could save his beloved from all of this. There was one way of ending his suffering, but the brunet knew he simply didn’t have it in him to take his beloved’s life. It would destroy him. So, he committed himself to sitting with Taika until the fates took him away from Qui-Gon’s reach yet again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I…ask…” Taika’s words were breathless and soft and he had to pause between each one to gasp in what tiny breaths he could manage around the fluid in his lungs. “For… your… word…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Qui-Gon looked down at his beloved, and when the young man’s head tipped back to look back at him, one large hand lifted to cup his cheek. “Anything, my love.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Pale lips twitched towards a smile before another coughing fit took his breath away and he ended up curled into Qui-Gon’s body again as he tried to find breath. Qui-Gon’s own breath caught his throat when Taika went still in his arms suddenly, terrified that his love had finally passed on. But after a moment, Taika moved again, his breathing shallow and controlled, likely counted the way Qui-Gon had taught him when this sickness had first started to settle in his lungs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Those green eyes lifted to meet Qui-Gon’s again, and one shaky hand moved from where he’d been gripping at the brunet’s robe to stroke fingertips gently over the Celt’s jaw. “Don-don’t...give...up...f-find...me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chest tight, Qui-Gon nodded, feeling the tears finally slipping from his eyes, trailing down to drip on the pillow cushioning his head. “I promise, my sweet boy, I will find you again.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Taika smiled at him, shaky as it was, and stretched up slightly, begging a kiss. Qui-Gon had never been able to refuse him before, but now there was not so much as a heartbeat of pause before he was leaning in closer, brushing his lips against Taika’s tenderly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Thank you, my lo-” The words were whispered against his lips, but the final one trailed off on a soft breath, nearly a sigh and Qui-Gon felt his heart shatter when his boy’s body went limp in his arms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Taika was gone. But his word was all he truly had and he would not break it. Especially not when it had been given to his beloved. </em>
</p><p>**********</p><p>Breath catching in a faint sob, Qui-Gon rubbed a hand roughly over his face, the tears leaving his palm damp. One would think over a millenia later he might be able to look back on such memories without feeling the pain all over again. One would be wrong.</p><p>Taking in a few deep breaths, he worked on centering himself, pulling on methods he’d been taught over the years to calm himself. One could not think clearly if they were too emotional, and he needed to be able to think clearly if he wished for a chance to keep Obi-Wan safe from the Count this time. This time, he would have Duncan and Methos as well. And honestly, if he were to believe anyone could out think his old mentor, it would be Methos. After all, how does one survive the Game for over five millenia without being able to plot circles around anyone?</p><p>When he finally felt calm again, he reached for his phone, typing out a quick message to Duncan.</p><p>
  <em> Flight on time? </em>
</p><p>If he were right, they should be in their layover in Texas at the moment. And it looked like his math had been right as it took only a few minutes for him to get in a reply.</p><p>
  <em> Landed on time in Texas. But our next one got delayed. Won’t be landing til 9. Be ready to listen to Methos whine about the heat when we get there.  </em>
</p><p>Of course they were going to be a few hours late. Scrubbing a hand over his face, he sighed softly before working on tapping out a reply.</p><p>
  <em> You’d think after centuries in the middle east he could handle it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He says it's been longer since he was there and he much prefers the moderate temperatures of Paris now. </em>
</p><p>Laughing softly, Qui-Gon shook his head. </p><p>
  <em> I’ll see the two of you at nine then. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> See you </em>
</p><p>Setting his phone on the edge of the coffee table, he took up his glass of wine and finished it off. Might as well make dinner and perhaps take a nap before Duncan and Methos arrived. They would still be on Parisian time, he was sure, and would be up for at least a few hours before he could shoo them off to bed. And he supposed he ought to stop obsessing about Obi-Wan for at least a short time. </p><p>After all, if he had just discovered the young man again, it was quite unlikely that the Count had realized he’d been born again yet. Hopefully, he would have time to come up with a strategy to keep Obi-Wan safe. Which would likely require some extra time to at least become an actual friend with the young man once again so that he might actually be listened to when he expressed a worry in Obi-Wan’s safety. He’d tried to be polite and give Obi-Wan time to text him first, but part of him had started to worry that he might not actually hear from the young man. It’d been over twenty four hours now since they left the cafe, but he was determined to be patient so as to not risk driving Obi-Wan away from himself.</p><p>As gifted as he was in the kitchen, Qui-Gon didn’t have the effort to spare on doing anything fancy at the moment. Not when his mind was still whirling between happiness that he’d finally found Obi-Wan again after so many years and the fear he felt knowing that the Count was still alive. So instead he made a very simple dinner for himself and settled on his couch once more with another glass of wine. Once he was done eating, he headed for a shower.</p><p>The plan had been a quick wash down and a chance to nap. Alas, his mind had different plans for him as he couldn’t quite take his mind off of Obi-Wan. As the water cascaded over him, he recalled that too hot summer when he and Mary had found a lovely waterfall to cool off under and his hand moved to grasp stiffening flesh.</p><p>**********</p><p>
  <em> His own clothes had been discarded nearly the moment he’s spotted the waterfall and he’d waded into the river happily. Even if the chill sent a shiver through him before he could adjust to it; such was the way of things when one was sweating from the heat to start with. Turning back to look at his beloved wife, one dark brow lifted as he saw her standing there still fully clothed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Will you not join me, wife of mine?” His voice was a low purr as he spoke, blue eyes sparkling heatedly as he looked at her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mary glanced around with a slight frown before seeming to decide that they were secluded enough for it to be acceptable.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She smiled warmly back at him, that playfulness he had fallen in love with each time he found her clear in her gaze. “Patience, Robert.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The brunet happily watched as his sweet wife started to peel off her clothes, layer by layer. Her skin being slowly revealed was tantalizing, but he was trying his best to be patient with her for now. Though he could have done without Mary being insistent on taking the time to fold her clothes neatly rather than leaving them to drop in a pile as he’d done.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As she finally stood before him bare, he didn’t even bother to hide the lecherous grin that took his lips. In fact, he reached down to take himself in hand, stroking slowly as he watched her finally come towards him. She gasped at the chill of the water as she finally stepped into the river, but she was willing enough to ignore it as far as he could tell.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The water came barely above his knee, but came up her thighs as she finally came close enough to touch. Her hands came together to grasp his length, freeing both his hands to touch her instead. One hand settling on her low back and the other cupping a breast, finger sliding teasingly over her nipple, as he leaned in to kiss her tenderly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Do you know how fine you are to me, Mary MacGregor?” He spoke softly against her lips, loving the way she smiled at the words. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Fine enough to make standing in this cold river worthwhile?” Her words were playful as she tipped her head a little bit to ask for another deep kiss. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He happily gave his beloved wife a sweet kiss, deepening it as he teased over her nipple again, just to earn himself one of her breathy moans. Moments like this were some of his favorites for they had no need to watch their voices for fear of waking the boys and ending things before they got anywhere.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Aye, I could definitely do that.” Both his hands skated tenderly over her skin and down to her thighs as he spoke softly against her lips. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Grinning again, he widened his stance slightly before tightening his grip on her legs and lifting her. In each life he’d found her, she’d always enjoyed his strength and the way he could lift her with so little effort. Lean legs wrapped easily around his waist even as he turned his hands upon her legs, fingers curling up around the underside of her rump. Though her sudden gasp and the way her legs tightened around him made him realize that her toes at least had ended up in the waterfall. Taking a short step forward, he stretched his head up to kiss her again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her arms had looped loosely around his neck, her fingers carding through his long hair as they kissed. Though it was when he broke the kiss and started to drag his lips down her throat that she gave a soft moan. Mary’s head tipped back, her back arching slightly, giving him access exactly where he wanted it. Lips finding their way to one of her nipples, he suckled at the tender flesh until she gave a soft little cry and tugged at his hair to get his attention. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I would have you now, husband of mine.” Perhaps some men would find the demanding tone off putting, but he adored the moments when she told him exactly what she wanted of him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Head lifting, he grinned at her even as he lifted her just a bit more, his hips shifting as he sought the appropriate angle. “All you had to do was ask, my love.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She smiled back at him even as she shifted herself lightly in his hold as well, helping them get his length in the proper position for her to finally sink down on him. She gave a gasp as he lowered her onto himself, loving the way she clung to him and whispered his name in a tone that held a mix of awe and lust along with the love he knew they shared. The way she trembled for him and held onto him, taking kiss after kiss from him as she worked herself against him as much as she could when he supported most of her weight was euphoric.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His own pleasure was clear not only in the sharpness of his movement but in the low growling moans that rumbled near constantly in his throat as they shared their passion. The position worked well with the way it ground her against him and she was the first to finish, head tossed back with a low cry as her muscles spasmed around him. He groaned at the feel and dipped his head to kiss across her collarbones and up her throat as he shifted his grip on her just enough to give himself a couple more inches of movement to chase his own end. </em>
</p><p>**********</p><p>“I love you, my sweet wife…” The words tumbled off his tongue just as he had that glorious day near the waterfall, his release spilling over his fist but a heartbeat later.</p><p>Panting softly, he let the haze of pleasure slowly burn itself out before he reached for the loofah to finish his shower. Once he was suitably clean, he turned off the water and dried himself off before heading to lie down on his bed. A nap with wet hair wasn’t likely his best of plans, but he could meditate for an hour or so before he had to get up and tend to his hair before going to get his friends at the airport. </p><p>Though it was just over twenty minutes into his meditation that his phone went off. Assuming it was Duncan again, he snagged the phone with one hand as he sat up with a soft groan. An hour earlier than planned for a landing wasn’t too bad, but it still meant he’d have to rush through brushing out his hair. Opening up the text message, the slight frustration he felt evaporated as his eyes caught on who had sent the message.</p><p>Obi-Wan.</p><p>
  <em> Kwai, I’m sorry it took me so long to message, I was so tired after class yesterday and I’ve been at work all day.  </em>
</p><p>Chuckling at the misspelling of his name, Qui-Gon shook his head with a soft smile before tapping out his own reply.</p><p>
  <em> Don’t worry about it. I’m a patient man. -qui </em>
</p><p>That was quite certainly the truth. At least when it came to his sweet boy. With Obi-Wan he had more patience than even a priest could hope for.</p><p>
  <em> I know it’s getting late, but I thought I’d see if you might be able to meet up this weekend? I have saturday off from work. </em>
</p><p>Qui-Gon had only just finished reading the message when a second came through.</p><p>
  <em> Not a big deal if you’re busy though, don’t put yourself out over me. </em>
</p><p>Frowning at his phone for a moment, Qui-Gon didn’t like the iffy self-esteem Obi-Wan had this time and vowed to himself that he would help the man become more confident.</p><p>
  <em> Saturday sounds lovely. Perhaps you could join me and my friends for a picnic at Montgomery park? Around two perhaps? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I wouldn’t want to intrude… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If it were intrusive, I wouldn’t have made the offer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If you’re sure about it, then I would love to join you. What should I bring? </em>
</p><p>Qui-Gon smiled at his phone when Obi-Wan agreed, excited to meet up with the young man again.</p><p>
  <em> Yourself.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I suppose I can do that </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then I’ll see you then. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Saturday at two. </em>
</p><p>Qui-Gon wished he knew what else to say to Obi-Wan, if only because even through text messaging at least he got to speak with the young man. But when they barely knew one another, what could he say? With a heavy sigh, he set his phone off to the side and took up his brush.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Old Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perhaps he shouldn’t have been quite so happy that Obi-Wan had actually reached out to him, yet that didn’t change the fact he was. Their conversation might have been short, and sadly only via text so he’d missed out on his sweet boy’s voice, but they had made plans to see one another again. And in only a couple of days as well. Which was making him a bit more giddy than he usually was. Even if they were destined to only be friends this time, just to be around the one who meant so very much to him was a heaven itself.</p><p>Even the troublesome traffic around the airport hadn’t been enough to dampen his spirits. Though, as he watched Methos and Duncan emerge from the terminal, he realized they weren’t nearly in such good moods. Duncan looked nearly dead on his feet while Methos was scowling, both of them loaded down with luggage. Well, at least they’d meant what they’d said and had packed enough to stick around for however long it would take for them to verify if it was in fact the Count. And hopefully, if it was, they’d stay long enough to help Qui-Gon find a way to be rid of his old mentor for good. </p><p>Or at the very least to keep Obi-Wan safe this time. </p><p>The poor boy didn’t deserve to constantly die just because of the bad luck of finding Qui-Gon’s. Of course, if the brunet could just find the strength to simply walk away from the young man it might be enough to save him. Then again, the moment that the Count learned he’d found Obi-Wan again, a target was painted upon him. No matter how Qui-Gon had begged his mentor to let the young man live.</p><p>Sighing softly, Qui-Gon tapped the door unlock and opened his door so he could go around to open the door on the canopy. The deep green of his pickup looked nearly black in the dim lights of where he’d parked, but with the awareness immortals had of each other, he wasn’t worried about the Highlander and his husband finding the truck. </p><p>Smiling a bit as the two came around the corner of the truck, he reached out a hand in an offer to take one of the bags. “Rough flight?”</p><p>“There was <em> another </em> on board,” Duncan’s faint stressing on the word made his accent slightly more obvious, but the term itself told Qui-Gon that they ought hurry up and get away from the terminal before things went bad.</p><p>“Ah, so no chance to sleep.” His smile didn’t fade as he helped Methos load the bags in the car. </p><p>“I’ve been awake over twenty-four hours.” Methos’ voice was nearly flat, but there was a hint of frustration in his soft lilt.</p><p>“I suggest we go home and talk in the morning.” Qui-Gon shut the door on the canopy and headed back around to slip back into the driver seat. </p><p>He watched the two men look at one another, apparently silently deciding who would sit where. Both crawled into the truck and buckled up quickly. Honestly, Qui-Gon was somewhat glad that Duncan was sitting up front with him; if only because he didn’t know Methos well. He trusted Duncan’s judgement and that the ancient immortal wouldn’t try to take his head unless attacked first, but that didn’t mean he was exactly comfortable with the man either. After all, he’d only known Methos for the last dozen years, and only spent a few days around him in person. The few hours of time on the phone over the years didn’t really count towards his comfort with the man. Still, he trusted the Highlander and that was good enough.</p><p>“Qui, we need to talk about the Count…” Duncan spoke calmly, but there was a slight intensity to his words that spoke of his worry all the same.</p><p>“Either he is here already and it’s too late to do anything about it, or waiting a few more hours won’t change anything. So we may as well sleep so that we can all think clearly while trying to figure out what to do.” Qui-Gon pulled away from the curb and into the line of traffic creeping its way out of the terminal. </p><p>“That sounds li-” Methos broke off on a wide yawn that he covered with the back of his hand before looking back at his husband. “Like a good idea, Mac. I’m too exhausted to see clearly, let alone think.”</p><p>Sighing softly, Duncan finally nodded after several moments of silence. “Alright.”</p><p>Methos smiled slightly at him before turning his head back towards the windshield, watching the roads. Silence was quick to take over between them all and Qui-Gon was somewhat appreciative of that. While he knew they needed to come up with a plan for avoiding the Count, especially after he’d just found Obi-Wan again, the tall man also knew that they needed to be on the top of their game if they wished to actually manage to out think the man. </p><p>His mind drifted back to Obi-Wan as he drove. Saturday couldn’t come soon enough for him, even if it was only two days away. Of course, there was part of him that hated that it wouldn’t be just him and Obi-Wan, and that Obi-Wan barely even knew him so far, but if he had learned anything over the many lifetimes he’d shared with his sweet boy it was patience. He would let whatever might build between them do so at Obi-Wan’s pace whether it be friendship or, if he were extremely lucky, more.</p><p>Qui-Gon realized he’d have to dig out his tartan in the morning to make sure it looked nice for him to show it to Obi-Wan. Thankfully he was decently sure he knew where it was so it shouldn’t be too hard to find it. Technically most of his belongings wouldn’t be hard to find since the one bit of opulence he allowed himself was the large houses that he favored. He preferred to keep his stuff close and he liked the room to relax.</p><p>Not to mention that there was a part of him that quite enjoyed making sure he helped out the local communities and hiring on a couple cleaners and a lawn crew at double the wage they would make anywhere else seemed a decent way to do that. Especially when, like he had this time, he could find those struggling who needed the help. Such as Shmi, who was happy to handle all of the dusting and vacuuming for the house and also brought her little boy Ani along on the weekends when he wasn’t in school. Nowhere else had been willing to work with her about the hardship of finding good childcare here in Seacouver.</p><p>Guiding the truck into the driveway, Qui-Gon found himself once again amused by the fact he’d let the builders have freedom enough to put in a garage. The only time he bothered to use it was in the winter after all. Which he supposed made it worthwhile to have, but for now, it was just extra walking and he happily parked just in front of the doors to the house. He turned off the engine and tapped the unlock button before stepping out of the truck and headed to help pull the bags out.</p><p>Methos joined him around the back, taking the bags as Qui-Gon pulled them out, a heavy yawn falling from him and triggering one from the taller man as well. Chuckling, Qui-Gon turned to pull the last couple bags out before he headed up towards the house. He had to set the bags down to dig out his house keys, but he appreciated the silence that had settled around them. While he wasn’t as tired as Duncan or Methos, he also didn’t really have words to share with them at the moment.</p><p>Pushing the door open, he gestured easily for his fellow immortals to walk in first, scowling slightly when Duncan took the two bags he’d set down. He liked helping others when he could, and when they were there specifically to help him deal with the possibility of the Count coming back into his life, it felt all the more necessary. Still, fighting with Duncan over something so small as who carried the luggage inside. Especially since there had been no way for him to carry all five bags on his own and Methos had taken the first three already.</p><p>Sighing softly, he followed the other two men into the house. “Would you like a snack first, or just to go to bed?”</p><p>Methos seemed to perk up a bit at the mention of food as he looked over at Duncan and Qui-Gon knew the answer even before the Highlander spoke. “A small snack wouldn’t be a bad idea.”</p><p>Smiling at the two men, Qui-Gon nodded. “Your room is down that hallway, the first door to the left. Shmi said she got it set up this morning. So it’s ready if you want to drop their bags there and meet me in the kitchen?”</p><p>“Thank you.” Duncan nodded to Qui-Gon before both he and Methos headed to put their bags away.</p><p>Qui-Gon headed into the kitchen to figure out something for them to snack on. While he was quite a good cook these days, snacks weren’t exactly his speciality. His gift was more in the way of large meals, roasts and multiple courses to give one a chance to experience many different tastes. Small meals were always a struggle for him. Which probably explained why near every weekend he fed Shmi and Anakin at least a couple times as well. Then he just ate the leftovers through the week.</p><p>Opening the fridge, he frowned at the contents slightly. It was well stocked, that wasn’t a problem, but what could be quickly combined into a decent meal? Eyes catching on the tub of lunch meat, he shrugged. High protein, better than pure sugar. Though he was out of bread and had to snag the tortillas instead. </p><p>By the time the Duncan and Methos had found their way to the kitchen, Qui-Gon was nearly done prepping each of them a couple of wraps to eat. Smiling at them as he started to roll the tortillas, he pointed to a cabinet behind Duncan’s head and the Highlander turned to open it. The cupboard was filled with plates and he pulled out three of them, setting them out on the island for him.</p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>Duncan nodded in response to Qui-Gon’s words as the taller immortal set two wraps on each of the plates.</p><p>“Please…” Qui-Gon gestured easily at the plates, letting them each take a plate while he tossed the butterknife in the sink behind him and put the ingredients away.</p><p>They all ate in silence, likely from exhaustion on the part of Methos and Duncan. Though it was the way his mind slid back to Obi-Wan yet again. One day, he was sure that Obi-Wan wouldn’t take up his thoughts quite so excessively, but he’d all but given up on ever finding his beloved again after over half a century since he’d lost him last. Which left him clinging to the existence of his sweet boy in his life again. Even if they were to never be anything but friends this time, though he couldn’t tell quite this soon, he would be happy just to be around Obi-Wan again. The sweet redhead soothed his soul and helped heal the aching hole in his heart caused by each death the young man had suffered.</p><p>Qui-Gon rinsed all the dishes and tucked them in place in the dishwasher before heading up to bed. Shmi always chastised him, as gently and as exasperated as it always came out, for the way he worried so much about making sure not to leave her a mess to clean in the mornings if he could avoid it. She claimed it was her job, that he paid her for it, but he was happy enough to spend extra time talking with her about her son. Besides, rinsing a handful of dishes wasn’t that hard of a thing anyways.</p><p>Stripping down the moment he made it to his room, he tossed his clothes into the hamper before crawling into his bed. One hand dropped off the edge of the bed, checking for his claymore as he always did before sleeping. As always, it was tucked just under the edge of his bed, laying there to be easily drawn if needed suddenly. Perhaps he would be able to fight better with some kind of clothing, but he slept better with nothing but the silken sheets on his skin. And as long as it had been since anyone had dared to try to break into his house in an attempt to take his head, he just didn’t have it in him to worry about it anymore.</p><p>Sleep came for him faster than he’d expected, but he had no complaints. Not when his mind summoned up memories of his sweet boy from centuries earlier. Renard had been affectionate almost from the moment they met. And as long as it’d been since he’d thought of that particular incarnation, he still easily recalled the feel of the redhead pressed against him.</p><p>*********</p><p>
  <em> Qui-Gon blinked awake to the feel of Renard pressed closely to his side, fingertips dragging over his chest in nonsensical patterns. The fire still burned, low as it was, in the mantle across from the bed, bathing the room in a deep red glow and it turned the beautiful young man laying next to him into flame himself. As gorgeous as his beloved always was, like this he was breathtaking, head tucking slightly as if apologetic for waking Qui-Gon as the fire lit his hair and skin to flame. Besides, he didn’t believe that fake look of contrition for it was near nightly that he was awoken by the young man. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Arm moving, he drug his fingertips lightly up Renard’s back, letting them tease up the younger man’s spine slowly just to draw out one of those soft gasps from his beloved. He knew where their night would end up, but that didn’t mean he was in a terrible rush either. And the mortal rarely rushed them towards it either. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Couldn’t sleep?” His voice was soft, only slightly more than a whisper even though they were the only two in the manor at this time of night.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I had a dream...it woke me up.” Renard answered just as quietly, cheek warm against Qui-Gon’s shoulder as he rested his head there, fingers never stopping their random patterns. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “A nightmare?” Qui-Gon lifted his freehand to cup his beloved’s cheek tenderly, worried some if this wasn’t going to be a usual night for them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Renard tipped his head, pressing a tender kiss to the large palm near his face before answering, his voice coming out with a hint of playfulness. “Not exactly…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Qui-Gon grinned a bit, well, that had helped his worry. But did nothing to soothe the way his blood had started to warm as the redhead started to shift restlessly against him, making the brunet aware of exactly what sort of dream Renard had had. Hand shifting just a bit so that he could drag his thumb lightly over his beloved’s lips tenderly, he turned his head to drop a kiss to the mortal’s forehead before he spoke. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Care to tell me about it?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Renard pushed himself up on one arm so that he could lean over Qui-Gon some, trusting by now that what weight he put on the older man’s chest wasn’t a bother. “Perhaps…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> One dark brow raised in question, a hint of playfulness to his expression hidden as it may be by the low light. “Perhaps?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I just thought perhaps I might….” Renard trailed off, leaning in to bump his nose to Qui-Gon’s for a moment before he grinned at Qui-Gon. “Show you instead.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The younger man didn’t give him a chance to answer before he was sliding a leg up over Qui-Gon and shifting to straddle him drawing a groan from them both at how it aligned their lower bodies. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Insatiable little fox…” His words held a fondness that took away any possibility of complaint in his words. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hands finding their way to his boy’s hips, he groaned at the way Renard rocked against him. The young man had taken to this as if he had all the skills and experience of their previous lives even though Qui-Gon knew he remembered no more this life than he had any of the previous ones. Still, he was happy to let himself enjoy the younger man’s weight on top of him, grounding him here and now and making him feel whole for at least a short while. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Renard stretched forward, bumping their noses together again playfully, “Only for you, my heart.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Qui-Gon smiled at the younger man, one hand coming up to cup the back of Renard’s neck to pull him in for a tender kiss. He knew one day he would lose his sweet boy again, but for now he would cling to what he could get and give the mortal anything he so desired. If it cost him an hour or so of sleep at night, so be it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His other hand slid lower, moving from back down to that perfectly shaped rump, squeezing lightly just to get Renard to whine softly into his mouth and grind down against him. He loved just how responsive his beloved was to his touch and was happy to take advantage of it whenever he could. Nipping at Renard’s lower lip lightly, he planted his feet and lifted his hips under the young man with a heady groan of his own at the friction it granted him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A moment later, the redhead sat up suddenly, tossing the blankets back and letting in the chill of the room in a way that caused them both to gasp. Though he was grinning as he reached back to stroke Qui-Gon’s length, shifting about slightly until he found a good angle for himself. It was then that he pressed down, taking advantage of the scant few hours since they’d cleaned up to go to bed in order to take the brunet’s length into himself again. Renard tossed his head back on a soft cry of pleasure as he claimed what he wished of his lover. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Qui-Gon’s groan answered the higher pitched cry of his beloved and he gripped firmly at the redhead’s hips, not to control but to support. He’d expected the young man to take to working them towards their ends with the intense need that Renard usually showcased. But instead, the redhead leaned forward over Qui-Gon, pressing a nibbling kiss to the older man’s collarbone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He was happy enough to allow the younger man to set their pace, even if the chill to the air was a slight annoyance. They’d warm up well enough, he was sure. Renard started a slow roll of his hips, just enough to tease them both honestly. Kisses littered Qui-Gon’s skin and the older man started to gently drag his fingers against the redhead’s warm skin again. It was his turn to drag his fingertips in patterns unrecognizable along smooth skin just because he didn’t know how else to show his affection right now. Or at the very least they would be unrecognizable to Renard, for they were words of love in languages the redhead had barely heard of let alone learned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The younger man kept a smooth though teasing pace for several long moments before he finally lifted his head from where he’d been dropping kiss after kiss to the soft skin of Qui-Gon’s chest. Watching the brunet’s face in the low light from the fire, he reached up to stroke the backs of his fingers along his lover’s cheek tenderly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Show me how much you need me, my heart.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Renard’s words were soft, but it was all the encouragement that the brunet needed to roll them over, happy to do as asked. There was little restraint in the sharp pistoning of his hips as he drove himself into Renard over and over again. He knew this was what they both wanted. The way they both needed each other was intoxicating, but it was the way Renard clung to him, moaning, that made it all perfect. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Together, they chased their end. Obi-Wan was the first to finish, lasting only a couple of strokes of Qui-Gon’s hand along his length before he arched under the older man, crying out as his nails dug in against the brunet’s back, pulling the larger man close to himself. It took but heartbeats longer for Qui-Gon to follow him over the precipice of pleasure. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When he finally pulled from his beloved’s body, Qui-Gon forced himself to roll from the bed. He grabbed the rag they had used earlier to clean up and tossed it to Renard so he could clean himself again before heading over to the fireplace and tossing a couple more logs on the fire to get them through until morning. That done, he was finally free to wipe himself down and then join Renard in bed again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Pulling the blankets up securely around them again, he smiled at how easily his beloved curled up against him again. Though this time he simply rested a hand over Qui-Gon’s heart, feeling the steady pulse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh how I love you, my sweet fox.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And I you, my heart.” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The choice to call Renard fox comes from the fact Renard is a name meaning fox.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Morning Comes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qui-Gon woke with a shock when he rolled over a cold damp spot and it took him a long moment to realize what it had to be. It had been years since he’d suffered from wet dreams, but apparently his body had decided that had been long enough. With a groan of frustration, he rolled from his bed and headed off to the bathroom to use the toilet before coming back and stripping the sheets from the bed. This was not a mess he was willing to make Shmi deal whether he paid her to do housework or not.</p>
<p>Once he’d gotten all his bedding off, he dressed and headed down to the laundry room to set them to wash. Making the bed he would allow her, for she would already complain at him for doing her work for her with the washing of the bedding, but this way at least he didn’t have to feel guilty about her dealing with something that she shouldn’t need to. Once the washer was closed, he headed for the kitchen, figuring he could put together a good breakfast for himself and his guests. </p>
<p>He'd barely gotten the ingredients for the quiche out when he heard the front door open. Though a quick glance at the clock told him it was nothing to worry about; it was only Shmi and Ani coming in as usual. Qui-Gon still worried that the school district would realize they had lied to get Ani into a better school district. If only he could figure out how to get Shmi to agree to taking over the apartment above the garage. Every time he offered she refused. The last time had been due to his refusal to take money he paid her away from her just for the rent she insisted she would have to pay. Perhaps he could find a way to work around that with enough effort…</p>
<p>The sound of footsteps told the brunet that they were coming to the kitchen as usual and he looked up with a smile as they appeared in the doorway. Ani was nearly bouncing with every step and the fond but exasperated smile told Qui-Gon that it had likely been that way since the boy woke up. Thinking back on conversations with Shmi as to what things were happening school wise for the blond, he suddenly remembered her asking for a small advance on her paycheck to cover a field trip for Ani and today was the 16th; the day of the field trip.</p>
<p>Stepping away from the counter, he dropped to one knee as he always did when speaking specifically with Ani. In fact, the simple way he'd dropped to a knee had the blond coming over closer to him so that they were able to look one another comfortably in the eye as they spoke.</p>
<p>"Field trip today, right?" Qui spoke warmly to his God son, his smile broadening a bit further at the quick, and nearly wild, nod that Ani gave.</p>
<p>"Yes, Mister Qui-Gon." The excitement in the boy was nearly palpable as he started to bounce ever so slightly on his heels.</p>
<p>"Is it a museum, or?" Qui-Gon always made sure to take time for Ani in the mornings, the quiche could wait an extra few minutes. </p>
<p>"It's a STEM thing at the college. We get to do experiments and things!" Ani's voice was higher than normal with his excitement and Qui-Gon that nothing dulled his brightness. </p>
<p>"Sounds fun...you'll tell me all about it after school, right?" Again he was answered first in the form of a wildly nodding head. "Good. What are you most looking forward to?"</p>
<p>"They have a robotics section!" Ani looked almost ready to burst from his anticipation.</p>
<p>"You're going to wow them all, Ani. Isn't he, Shmi?" Qui-Gon was still focused mostly on the boy, but he also knew how much Ani thrived on praise.</p>
<p>"Of course he will." Shmi's smile was clear in her voice as was her love for her son.</p>
<p>"You'll have to tell us all about it this afternoon….promise?" Qui-Gon lifted one brow playfully, as if daring Ani to say no even if they all knew the answer that was coming.</p>
<p>"Promise!"</p>
<p>"Good. Now," Qui-Gon leaned in closer to the boy, his voice shifting into a conspiratorial tone that was much too loud to actually be a whisper even if it were playfully meant to mock such. "You've had breakfast already, right?"</p>
<p>"Mmhmm." Ani nodded again, this time slower.</p>
<p>"Then I feel like I should tell you...there's a chocolate cupcake in the fridge and somebody needs to eat it before it goes bad…" His voice was pitched like he was telling a secret while still making sure he spoke loud enough for Shmi to hear him.</p>
<p>Blue eyes widening, Ani grinned for a moment before looking over to Shmi, "Can I, Mom? Please?"</p>
<p>She frowned at the two of them for a moment, as if she were thinking, before she gave a shrug. "Might as well help Mister Qui-Gon out, wouldn't want him stuck wasting food for no reason."</p>
<p>"Yippee!" With his shout of happiness, Ani dodged around Qui-Gon and headed for the fridge.</p>
<p>Pushing himself to his feet again, Qui-Gon couldn't say he was surprised that Shmi had dug out two cutting boards instead of just one. She was always one to do all she could, even if cooking had never been one of her responsibilities as his housekeeper. Stepping back in close to the island, he rested his hands lightly on the cool countertop.</p>
<p>"You really don't have to help me with this, Shmi." He appreciated her willingness, Shmi had always had a good work ethic, but he also always made sure she knew he didn't expect the extra work from her.</p>
<p>"First off, I don't mind helping. And secondly," Shmi picked up a produce bag full of green onions as she spoke, digging out a handful onto the cutting board she'd set in front of herself. "You have guests, if their flight came in as expected, which means you're cooking a larger meal than normal. It will go much faster with both of us working."</p>
<p>Sighing softly, the brunet nodded his acceptance. "I learned long ago I can’t talk you out of something you've made up your mind on."</p>
<p>"Good." Her words were softened by the light smile on her lips.</p>
<p>Qui-Gon gave a nearly imperceptible chuckle as he took up the extra knife and grabbed some mushrooms to begin chopping. They worked in silence, both smiling at Ani’s happy sounds as he ate the large cupcake that had been purposely saved for him. Qui-Gon’s life had been happier the last fifteen years or so that he had known Shmi and Ani’s birth had just given him a chance to spoil another child. If he couldn’t have his own, he would love and spoil all those around him. </p>
<p>Between him and Shmi, it took a very short time to prepare all the vegetables for the quiche. Grabbing a large mixing bowl, he broke two eggs into it and added a bit of milk before starting to add seasonings. If he were only doing the two eggs, the amount of seasonings he added would have been quite ridiculous, but he’d learned over the years that it was easier to mix the seasonings into a small amount of egg and milk and then add more eggs. It kept the seasonings from clumping too much.</p>
<p>Once he got the seasonings dissolved well enough, he proceeded to crack the rest of the eighteen-count of eggs into the bowl. He’d have to add eggs to the grocery list for the week. Especially if he was going to be making dedicated breakfasts for his guests rather than just grabbing whatever easy leftovers he found in his fridge in the mornings. And seeing as Duncan and Methos had gone so far as to fly out to come help him find the best way to keep himself and Obi-Wan safe, it felt as if he really ought to make sure they had decent meals through the day.</p>
<p>Moving to pour the mixture into the two pie crusts he’d pulled out, he paused in the middle of filling the second tin when his phone sounded off. Frowning slightly at the sound, he tried to figure out just who would be trying to contact him at not even seven in the morning. Let alone texting him; most everyone knew he preferred phone calls when possible. Shaking himself mentally, Qui-Gon finished dumping the eggs into the crust. </p>
<p>Once the bowl was dropped into the sink, the water turned on to fill the bowl, he grabbed his phone to see just who wanted his attention so early. He didn’t even notice the way his lips tilted up into a smile when he realized it was Obi-Wan who had messaged him.</p>
<p>
  <i>I hope this doesn’t wake you... I’m headed to class and thought I’d double check that there’s nothing I can bring? I can hit the store on the way home this evening to pick up whatever you’d like...</i>
</p>
<p>A phone call would have been nicer in Qui-Gon’s opinion, but a text still meant that his sweet boy was thinking about him and that was enough for now. He vaguely heard Shmi shepherd Ani out of the house to catch his bus, but the brunet was much more caught up in memories and trying to figure out a good reply for Obi-Wan. </p>
<p>
  <i>Only thing necessary is yourself. If you’d like to bring something, you’re welcome to, but it’s not needed. </i>
</p>
<p>A moment after he hit the send button, he realized that there was something he’d forgotten to ask up until now and sent off a quick secondary message.</p>
<p>
  <i>Any allergies I should be aware of?</i>
</p>
<p>He honestly should have expected the speed with which his phone went off, Obi-Wan had grown up with this sort of technology while Qui-Gon had been forced to catch up with the technology.</p>
<p><i>I can pick up desert?</i> And a couple seconds later. <i>Nope, only allergies I have are cottonwoods.</i></p>
<p>Smiling at the words on his screen, Qui-Gon sighed softly before tapping out a reply. <i>If you’re determined, I look forward to the desert you bring.</i></p>
<p>Again it took mere seconds for his phone to go off. <i>Then I’ll bring dessert. Any allergies on your end?</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>No allergies.</p>
<p>
  <i>Great. Then I’ll see you tomorrow at 2.</i>
</p>
<p>Qui-Gon was oblivious to the grin on his face over the simple attention he’d gotten from Obi-Wan until Shmi’s voice broke into his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Who’s the lucky girl?”</p>
<p>“Boy.” The word slipped past his lips without him meaning for it to as he tapped out a quick message. <i>See you then.</i></p>
<p>“Oh?” Shmi smiled at him as she moved to grab one of the pie tins to put it in the oven.</p>
<p>Setting down his phone with a soft sigh, recognizing that his sadly short conversation with Obi-Wan was over, Qui-Gon looked to Shmi and nodded. “Yes...<i>my</i> boy.”</p>
<p>Confusion flashed over her features for but a heartbeat before she smiled happily at him. “You found him again?”</p>
<p>Sometimes Qui-Gon worried that telling Shmi about his truth as an Immortal might do little more than put her in danger, but moments like this when he could speak with her about something so important to him, he was glad that she knew. Even if he didn’t know where this life of Obi-Wan’s might lead them, he was glad that he could openly talk with her about it. Nodding, he suddenly realized that there was a, quite likely rather goofy, grin on his face as he thought about Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>“What’s his name this time?” Shmi was one of the most accepting mortals that he’d ever told about his immortality; though he wondered how much of that was due to the fact he was so accepting of everything she’d ever come to him about too.</p>
<p>“Obi-Wan.” Honestly it had been so long since he’d spoken the name, over two-thousand years since it last applied to his beloved, but oh how he loved how it felt upon his tongue!</p>
<p>Shmi was still smiling as she moved to sit on one of the barstools that stayed next to the island, arms landing in an easy cross on the countertop. “Tell me about him.”</p>
<p>“He’s a college student, studying history and ancient cultures.” While some might have considered this gossiping, Qui-Gon just appreciated her happiness for him; if only because it made him feel a little less silly for how deep his affections for the young man ran even after so many years without him.</p>
<p>“Well I’m sure that’s something you can help him with, hmm?” Her voice was soft and gentle, but the hint of playfulness that he just barely picked up on still made him chuckle softly and shake his head.</p>
<p>“If I had sources he could quote, I might be more help for him...I don’t think his teachers will be too happy if he uses my memories.” Qui-Gon’s voice was laced with amusement rather than frustration even if he would have liked to help Obi-Wan in some way.</p>
<p>As much as he knew his memories were accurate, he also recognized that there was no way to prove the majority of them. Especially as he’d somehow managed to avoid the majority of most of the major wars and other well known historical events. At least it meant there weren’t that many images of him to be found no matter how hard one looked. Though he did still have the beautiful painting that Renard had made of him back in the mid 1600s. Even if he had been forced to hire Miss Deveraux to steal it from the Musée Napoléon back in the early 1800s. Qui-Gon just couldn't handle the museum owning that which had been gifted by his sweet boy any longer after losing Obi-Wan yet again.</p>
<p>“Well I’m sure you’ll come up with some reason to meet up with him.”</p>
<p>“He’s coming to a picnic with us tomorrow.” Qui-Gon hoped that his excitement over that wasn’t quite as palpable as he feared it would be; alas, by Shmi’s face she’d picked up at least part of it.</p>
<p>“Us?” Her head tipped slightly as she spoke.</p>
<p>“Duncan, Methos and I. And don’t worry about coming over to help with it, I can handle a picnic on my own, Shmi. I told you I’d give you the 17th off for Ani’s birthday.” He could see the argument in her eyes before she ever had a chance to speak and he lifted a hand in a subtle halting motion. “I’m not going back on my word Shmi. If you insist on showing up, I’ll have to let Obi-Wan know that something came up and we’re having to cancel the picnic.”</p>
<p>Dark eyes narrowed at him for a moment before she sighed and shrugged, “You win.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Qui-Gon smiled at her before grabbing the grocery list off the fridge and starting to add to it. “Now I just have to figure out what to make for the picnic….”</p>
<p>The two were still discussing the menu when a yawning Methos stumbled into the kitchen. The lean Immortal covered his mouth with the back of his hand, but it did nothing to hide the sound of the yawn. </p>
<p>“Coffee?” The word came out mumbled around his yawning and lingering sleepiness, drawing a smile of amusement to Qui-Gon’s face even as Shmi stood up to dig out a cup for the short haired man.</p>
<p>“Black?” She spoke as she grabbed Qui-Gon’s cup as well to top it off at the same time.</p>
<p>“Mm, that’s fine.” Methos had a long robe wrapped around himself and he tucked his hands into the pockets in a way that would have left him looking harmless if one didn’t know of his past.</p>
<p>“I do have milk, and a few flavored syrups if you’d prefer that.” Qui-Gon watched the way the lean Immortal leaned against the door frame with an amused smile. “Please, think of this as your home too while you’re here.”</p>
<p>Methos covered another yawn with the back of his hand again before nodding, “I’ll try to keep that in mind. And milk would be nice.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Qui-Gon turned to the fridge, digging out the bottle of milk and setting it on the island countertop so that the older man could add however much he wished to his coffee.</p>
<p>Shmi set the two cups of coffee down on the island as well, one next to the milk and the other being pushed towards Qui-Gon. It was very seldom that the Celt ever bothered putting anything in his coffee, but he kept the options open for whenever Shmi felt like indulging in a cup of coffee with him. Not that she did that very often either thanks to her body being less than happy with the caffeine. And no matter how many times Qui-Gon had suggested she brew a second pot of decaf, had even bought a keurig with a reusable filter, she rarely took him up on it.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Methos nodded at Shmi as he stepped over to the island, pouring a few splashes of milk into his cup.</p>
<p>The ancient Immortal drank his coffee silently, eyes closed as he stood there. The older man had been to bed over eight hours earlier, but that didn’t mean he’d slept that much. Either way, it definitely looked like Methos wasn’t quite ready to face the day. Qui-Gon sipped at his own coffee, letting silence fill the kitchen while the lean man worked on waking up. </p>
<p>His mind flashed back to his sweet boy and the fact that Obi-Wan had never been good at waking up either. Not that Qui-Gon had ever minded spending the extra half hour to hour laying in bed with his boy in his arms, soft kisses pressed to soft skin and words whispered so only the two of them might hear. Oh if only he could have that again he would be content. Alas, he dare not let himself long for it and risk ruining what little he might get from Obi-Wan this time around. </p>
<p>Drawing in a deep breath, he mentally shook himself away from those thoughts. He finished his coffee in a quick gulp and set the cup down before looking at Shmi. She’d obviously caught onto the minute tension that had taken his shoulders, but a subtle shake of his head earned him a tight nod from the woman. </p>
<p>He looked over at Methos when he heard the older man’s cup clink against the countertop. “How’s Duncan?”</p>
<p>“He’ll be fine once I get some coffee in him.” Methos’ lips quirked slightly in amusement as he spoke.</p>
<p>“I’ll get him a cup.” Shmi was quick to volunteer the help, always doing all she could while working.</p>
<p>“I appreciate it. Maybe a refill too?” The lean man lifted up his cup, holding it out to her with a charming smile.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Shmi took the cup from him and moved to fill it along with a new cup before she handed them both back to Methos.</p>
<p>The older immortal gave a quick word of thanks before setting the cups down long enough to pour a bit of milk in his cup. Duncan’s cup was left with simple black coffee and Methos nodded to both Shmi and Qui-Gon before he slipped from the kitchen back towards the bedroom he and his husband had been given. Qui-Gon chuckled softly as he watched the older Immortal walk away before he turned his attention back to the grocery list he and Shmi had been making for the next day’s picnic.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>